1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a solar power system, and more particularly to a solar power system having a heat dissipating structure.
2. Description of Prior Art
In recent years, solar energy is seriously emphasized because it is a natural resource without discharging carbon dioxide. The solar energy is functioned as an electric power generator by means of solar cells. However, the heat of the sunlight, which cannot be converted into electric energy, must be dissipated so that the solar cells can normally operate under a proper temperature.
A conventional solar power generation device usually comprises a seat, a transparent cover and a plurality of solar cells. The transparent cover is fixed on the lateral side of the seat, and the solar cells are arranged inside the seat. Thus, the solar cells receive the sunlight and convert it into electric energy. Furthermore, the bottom of the seat is provided with a plurality of parallel heat dissipating fins.
In above structure, the heat is usually accumulated on the bottom of the seat, so it may lead the solar cell to be destroyed. The poor heat dissipating efficiency will bring a high maintenance cost.